What a Mother Should Be
by aia juliette cagalee
Summary: A poor lady and a famous popstar meets in an unexpected way... SORATO. Pls. Review...
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, seriously…

Summary: Poor lady meets famous rich popstar in the most unexpected way…

**What A Mother Should Be…**

Prologue

It was a cold peaceful night in the city of Odaiba. Streetlights flickered in the night. Everything was silent except for the City's Coliseum where a concert was being held. Cheers of people were heard in the air. You might wonder why such concert make so much commotions. It is because it is the much-awaited concert of a famous boyband in the place… The Teenage Wolves. Blue light faded on the blonde vocalist as he sang the last notes for their band's last song for the night.

"Thank you! Thank you very much everyone and Good night!" he greeted before disappearing into the backstage with three of his bandmates.

"Sweet! Did you see how the girls cheered on me! Man, I had the loudest cheer!" Takashi, the drummer said.

"Dream on Takashi," Yutaka, the guitarist said sarcastically, "Those cheers are for Yamato."

"Oh, not really," Yamato, the bassist _slash_ vocalist said.

"You should get used to it, Yamato," Akira, on the keyboards said while tapping Yamato's back, "By the way, how is Sayouri?"

"Nothing changed, still the spoiled bratt she is." Yamato sighed.

"I'll never be surprised about that. You're always away so how could she get the guidance she needs," Yutaka said.

"You need to get a babysitter man, or better yet, find a new mother for her." Takashi grinned.

"I'll think about that, thanks." And he rode on his car and drove away.

His car happens to pass by an old apartment where another commotion takes place.

"I'm really sorry, please give me another month."

"I cannot accept that anymore you've done to much promises!"

The redheaded girl bowed to her landlady, "Please, give me another month, I swear I'll really find a job to pay my rent. Please, give me another month, Please…." She pleaded.

"Fine, I give up. One month, just one month… that's your last chance, Sora Takenouchi!" and with that she banged the door shut.

Sora reclined on the wall of her apartment, "I really need to get a job. Any job will do. I must pay my rent. I will find a job tomorrow. Yes, just think positive!"

Since her father died, she had no family to go to. She has never heard from her mother either. So she has to skip college and find a job. But jobs today are hard to find plus she has to pay the landlady of her apartment.

Where can her optimism and determination lead her? Will Yamato ever find a babysitter for Sayouri? Find out in the next chapters…

How's that? Please review…


	2. chapter 1 my wouldbe master

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, seriously…

**Summary:** Poor lady meets famous rich popstar in the most unexpected way…

Here I am again…

**What A Mother Should Be…**

Chapter 1- My Would-be Master

Sora's POV

I must do something… I must get a job as soon as possible. If not I couldn't imagine what would become of me! I'll starve to death… I cannot pay the rent… Oh, I cannot take that!

"Good morning, welcome to the Occupation Assistance Agency. May I help you?"

"Yes please, I need a job right now."

"Okay, name please."

"Sora, Sora Takenouchi."

"Any past occupation experiences?"

"None."

"So is this gonna be your first job?"

"Yes."

"Please wait here. This wouldn't take long."

The woman dug her hand in a box full of papers, job offerings, I presume. I waited patiently in the counter. It didn't really take long, just like what she said.

"I'm really sorry Takenouchi-san, most jobs here are of no vacancies. This is the only one I could find." She hand me a paper clipping , "Okay. I'll take this!."

I immediately got a paper and jot down the details. I bid the woman goodbye and went to the address of my work. I was going to be a babysitter. It's really fine with me. I really love children. The thought of me with a cute little toddler in my hand flashed through my mind. It's gonna be a great day!

I was able to reach the house of my would-be master and boy, was it huge! It really looks like a mansion. A lump went in my throat. I became nervous. I never expected this to happen. I slowly reached the gates. An elderly lad approached me.

"Hello there, do you have an appointment with the master?"

"Uhm..yes. I want to apply as a babysitter."

"Oh yes, please do come in."

So I followed him inside. As he opens the door, my mouth hung open. This looks like the house of a popstar. It's so big and majestic inside. It's really so obvious that the interior came from different countries.

"Please have a seat." And I did, "I'm Jou Kido by the way but please call me Jou, I'm the head butler here."

"Nice to meet you Jou, I'm Sora."

"Please wait for a maid to serve you tea while I call the master."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu."

Jou climbed the stairs while I just sit there enjoying the view of the house. Despite being lavishly decorated, the color combinations are actually cool in the eyes. It was really cool!

"Your tea, Miss…"

As I look up to the maid to say thanks, I was so surprised to see who it was, "Meems?"

"Oh Sora, it is you! What are you doing here?"

"Should I be asking you that question?"

"Simple. I work here. And you?"

"I will work here too as a babysitter."

Her face look terrified, "Are you sure about this?"

"Why? Well, of course I'm sure I'm dying to get a job right now, you see!"

"You see Sor, it's because… well…"

"So, you are the new baysitter." Meems and I looked at the end of the staircase and Meems immediately bowed and she motioned me to bow too which I did.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Yamato-sama." Mimi greeted.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Tachikawa-san, so I presume that the new babysitter is your friend based on your conversation a while ago."

"Yes, she is." And she nudged my arm and mouthed me to introduce myself.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, I'm Sora Takenouchi."

"Hello, I'm Yamato Ishida." And I noticed a little girl hiding behind his legs and peeping at me. I smiled at her but she just pouted at me. " Oh yeah, you'll be babysitting Sayouri," he said as he pointed the girl, "my _daughter._"

**How's that? Hope you like it. By the way thanks KoumiLoccness for the comment, I really appreciate it. I love Koumi too so I'll definitely make them a couple here!**

**Thanks for the comment too, fragileheart-brokensoul, actually, Yamato is 25 here and Sora is 23. I'll put other digidestined too in the following chapters. Thanks for waiting…**


	3. chapter 2 more than a spoiled bratt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, seriously…

**Summary:** Poor lady meets famous rich popstar in the most unexpected way…

Hello guys!

**What A Mother Should Be…**

Chapter 2- More of a Spoiled Bratt

His daughter? Well, it isn't that surprising because of their similarities.

"Sayouri, say hi to your new babysitter." Yamato-sama said. I looked at Sayouri, she was looking at me intently and suddenly, she puts her tongue out, "Beeeh!"

Yamato-sama smiled apologetically at me. I smiled back. "I'm really sorry about that." He said.

"It's okay."

"Well I better leave." He said. And that's when I noticed he was really going for work.

"Be nice to the babysitter." He talked to Sayouri. "Sure otou-san." And he left.

Both of us looked at the doorway as his form disappeares into view. I looked at her, she's cute like her father. "So Sayouri-chan what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Don't you ever call me Sayouri-chan! Only people close to me call me that… call me Sayouri-sama, you babysitter!"

"H-Hai! Sayouri-sama…" this is not good. She's not just an ordinary toddler, She's intelligent and arrogant… very arrogant.

And then she immediately climbed up the stairs, "Sayouri-sama, where are you going?"

"None of your business, Babysitter!"

I watched her as she struggles to climb up the stairs. As she reached the fifith step, she lost her balance… luckily, I caught her.

"Unhand me, babysitter! I can do this alone!" She said as she slapped my hand. Ow, that hurts! So I let her be. But I followed closely behind. I followed her to her room but as I enter the door, she blocked my way.

"Sayouri-sama?"

"I'm hungry, babysitter… Give me breakfast in bed right now, pronto! Make sure to bring my milk and my favorite breakfast."

"Hai!"

As I climbed down running in the stairs… I looked for Mimi… or Jou… or any other maids or butlers but all of them are out of my sight… where are they? Oh well, might as well do it myself.

So I carefully took the tray and entered her room. It was so obvious that she was surprised to see me.

"Gah! Babysitter, do you know how to knock at least!"

"I'm sorry, anyway, here's your breakfast." I said as I handed her the tray.

Her face somehow twisted in disgust as she saw what's in the tray, "What's this?" she asked.

"Uhm…meat. Isn't that what you like?"

"You Babysitter lack orientation do you? Don't you ever compare me to other toddlers you see in your daily life! Let me tell you that I hate meat and I am more of a vegetarian type!"

"Oh I see… sorry." I apologized. She's… extraordinary eh?

"And the milk…. Give me a more desirable flavor like… chocolate…I hate this!" and she suddenly threw all of her milk on me! It's hot!

"Please excuse me, I'll try again."

Normal POV

Well, it wasn't easy for Sora to be a babysitter of a child like Sayouri. She's just so…different from any other normal toddlers. She really needs an orientation about her so she asked Meems about her.

"She is kinda different…but that's just an impression of her. I believe what she really needs is fun since she never got that from Yamato-sama who is always busy for work. Give her the fun that a normal toddler like her should have. I have an idea!"

So Sora walked to Sayouri's room with that advice Mimi gave her. She made sure she knocked the door. "What is it?" Sayouri answered.

"Sayouri-sama, it's me, the Babysitter, would you like to go to the carnival?"

Sayouri opened the door, "A carnival? What's that?"

"Oh, it is a place where kids like you usually go and have fun."

At first she hesitstes but in the end Sayouri found it interesting. "Okay,"

So Sora helped Sayouri change and they walked to the carnival. Sayouri was so ignorant about it that she asks Sora every single thing about the carnival. It was already nightfall when they decided to go home and Sayouri was fast asleep. Sora carried her home and she happens to see Yamato-sama by the doorway.

"Konbanwa, Yamato-sama."

"Hello, Takenouchi-san."

"I'm sorry for taking Sayouri to the carnival without your permission."

"No, it's fine, I'm really worried she bothered you."

"No, it's okay. Please have a rest while I take her to her room."

"Okay."

"_She's very different, in a good way_." Yamato thought.

**That's that. Well I'm really sorry to keep the carnival scene short, I'm having mental block on that part. And the Sorato part will be some chapters away but I'll update it as soon as possible. Anyway, Koumi Loccness thanks again for the comment and fragileheart-brokensoul It's okay, I'm really glad to answer your questions so don't hesitate to ask. Well, you see, Sayouri really is the biological daughter of Yamato here and let's say that her making was a mistake on his part.**


	4. Chapter 3 mimi's date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, seriously…

**Summary:** Poor lady meets famous rich popstar in the most unexpected way…

Here's another update…

**What A Mother Should Be…**

Chapter 3- Mimi's Date

Sora's POV

KNOCK! KNOCK!

From Sayouri-sama's room, the knocking at the door was heard. I walked outside the door to open it but Meems was already there. It was a redheaded guy.

"Koushiro-sama, would you like some tea?"

"Yes please, Mimi-chan."

"Who's him?" I asked myself.

"It's Koushiro-ojiki." Sayouri-sama suddenly talked from out of the blue which made me jump.

"Sayouri-sama, you shouldn't creep-up to people like that!"

"Well, it's not my fault you don't have presence of mind, Babysitter."

"Anyway, you know this guy?"

"Yeah, he's otou-san's friend. But ever since Tachikawa-san got here, he frequently visits."

"Really? Should we call your otou-san then?"

"No need. He'll know about this."

"What d'you—"

"What's Koushiro-san doing here?"

It was Yamato-sama, I bowed before him, "Ohayo, Yamato-sama."

He suddenly smiled at me which made my heart skip a beat, "Ohayo, Takenouchi-san, Sayou-chan."

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Otou-san."

"So Koushiro-san is here…"

"Yes he is, Yamato-sama." I answered.

When I looked at both Koushiro and Meems they were talking to each other and were both happy.

"Koushiro-sama, I thought you have work today?"

"Uh…well… Mimi-chan, I took a leave, I wanted to talk to your master."

"Why so?" Yamato-sama descended the stairs and joined the conversation while Sayouri-sama and I stayed where we are.

"Yamato-san. nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too. Now, what is it you wanted to say to me?"

"Well, I… I… you see… Yamato-san…I…"

Why couldn't he speak directly? Is it embarrassing too say or was he afraid someone might hear?

"Takenouchi-san." Yamato-sama called.

I immediately climbed down the stairs with Sayouri-sama behind. Yamato-sama carried his daughter.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You and Tachikawa-san can make lunch now."

And with that, Meems and I made our exit to the kitchen.

"So Meems, about you and that Koushiro. You never told me about him." I said while chopping the vegetables.

"You're crazy Sora. What do you want to know about him?"

"Well, I believe something's going on."

"What do you mean by something?"

"You like him don't you?"

"Whaat? O-Of c-course n-not!" she cried blushing.

I chuckled, "Meems quit staggering, it shows."

"Well, okay… I admit, I do like him!"

"That's the spirit." I chuckled again.

" What's so funny?"

"You are. My God, my friend's inlove."

"Shut up, Sora!" Mimi blushed, "Just wait, when you're the one inlove!"

"Don't change the topic, Meems."

"Whatever."

"Anyway Meems, I got this from the carnival yesterday." I said as I handed her a ticket.

"What's this?"

"Today is the anniversary of the carnival's owner and his wife so they're gonna have a lover's day in the carnival… I happened to have an all-ride ticket for two. I wanna give this to you and that Koushiro."

"Whaat!"

"Take it." I smiled.

"Thanks." She said sulky.

We talked more while cooking and served lunch.

"Hey Babysitter, feed me!"

"Hai."

So we ate lunch, actually _they_ were the ones who ate lunch because I was busy feeding Sayouri-sama, her father has retorted this several times but I say its okay.

Meems helped me take out the dishes and washed them. Yamato-sama suddenly approached us, "Tachikawa-san, Koushiro-san wants to talk to you."

"Ah… yes,"

Mimi immediately ran to the living room leaving Yamayo-sama and I to ourselves.

"Let me help you."

"Oh no, please, I can do this."

"No it's okay, I wanna do chores from time to time." He smiled and it made me not to retort anymore.

It ended that Yamato-sama helped me with the dishes. I wonder how Meems is doing?

Mimi's POV

"W-What?"

"Will it be okay?"

A lump passed through my throat. My heart beats fast and wild. So this is the feeling when you are asked on a date by a guy you like.

"Mimi-chan?"

"But I have work."

"Don't worry, I already asked Yamato-san to put you off in the afternoon."

"Of course Koushiro-sama. Wait here as I change."

"Sure."

I ran to my room, I was gonna ask Sora about this but she was with someone… Yamato-sama. I rubbed my chin.

"There's something fishy about them." I thought smiling.

But there's no time to lose. I went back to my room and put on a casual shirt and jeans. I ran back to Koushiro-sama.

"Koushiro-sama, I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"Please call me Koushiro-kun, Mimi-chan."

"Okay. Koushiro-kun."

We left the house and took his car.

"Is there any place you want to go? I'll let you be in charge."

"Thanks, well, there is one place I want to go."

So we went to the carnival. It really has a romantic atmosphere there. I looked every where there are so many couples. Some are holding hands, hugging, kissing. I blushed as a thought of me and Koushiro-kun doing the same. And suddenly I felt my hand encased tightly by Koushiro-kun's hand. I looked at him, he was blushing. I smiled at myself.

"So, where do we go first, Koushiro-kun."

"A ride in the Bump Car would be nice."

We went to the Bump Car and we laughed at the top of our lungs as we jump and bump on the car. We tried the skating rink next. Since it is my first time, I keep on stumbling down but Koushiro-kun was there to help me. It was fun all along. We also go to the roller coaster and lastly the Ferris Wheel.

"This is a great day, Arigatou Gozaimasu, Koushiro-kun."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Then there was awkward silence I felt Koushiro-kun squeeze my hand.

"What is it Koushiro-kun?"

"Well, I just… I just…"

"Huh?"

"I just want to say that…"

And he suddenly kissed me on the forhead.

"Koushiro-kun!" I blushed.

"Mimi-chan, I really like you since the very first time I met you!"

I gasped. Is this a confession?

"Koushiro-kun…"

"I would like you Mimi-chan to be my girlfriend."

"I…I…"

I don't know what to say. Tears suddenly pour out of my eyes.

"Mimi-chan?"

I immediately hugged Koushiro-kun.

"Mimi-chan?"

"I like you too Koushiro-kun, and I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Mimi-chan…"

After that, we had dinner and he drove me home.

"Good night. Take care."

"Good night. I'll visit you tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll wait for you."

And I went inside the house. There are so many things I like to tell Sora tomorrow. It'll be fun!

**Thank you, for the reviews…**

**Koumi Loccness: this is for you, hope you like it… hehe**

**fragileheart-brokensoul: sure her biological mother will be there someday just tune-in.**

**windedlove: thanks for the understanding… her mother will come soon…**


End file.
